Another Year, Another Mission
by Silvrr
Summary: It's junior year for Cammie and her 3 best friends. What happens when the boys from Blackthorne come back again? They go to Roseville because their school isn't safe anymore. Will Josh be jealous or not?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. Ideas and credit all go to Ally Carter!!! **

Chapter 1

Cammie POV:

Yay! It's junior year! Another year with new beginnings and new missions. Also, a year without boys, Blackthorne Boys. No more confusion and no more complications. That's what I thought but the world had another idea…

"OMG!!!" Bex screamed. She jumped on top of me, I was lying on my bed with Bex on top of me now. She was followed into the room by Liz and Macey. These are my three best friends.

We all attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's a school for _spies_. Well, technically, geniuses. If you have a Level Four clearance, then you probably know all about our school. Our cover is one of the top boarding schools located in Roseville, Virginia. If you don't have that kind of clearance, then you probably think we're school for a bunch of snooty rich brats. One look at our gorgeous mansion and manicured lawns, you'll totally get that impression. Plus, every school year a line of limousines travel into town leading to our school. Those are our rides. But this year, not only were there limousines there were also vans that said Blackthorne Institute.

"Oh my freakin' god!" shouted Bex.

"Take a breather Bex." I replied.

"The Blackthorne Boys are here again," said Bex.

"Yeah, I heard they're staying here for the whole semester," Liz added.

I was expecting something from Macey but when I looked over to her she was filing her nails as if this subject bored her. Which it actually did from the expression on her face. (And you also have to know her really well.)

"Look, the vans are here," said Liz.

I looked out the window, and sure enough there were vans outside parked next to our limousines.

"I can't wait to see Grant again," said Bex, she had a very excited look on her face.

"Yeah, and I want to see Jonas, too," said Liz excitedly.

"What about you Cammie? Excited to see Zach?" questioned Liz.

"I guess, " I replied.

"What do you mean you guess? It's either a no or yes!" said Bex.

"Well, I mean Zach didn't try to contact me or anything. He kissed me at the end of last year and he doesn't even bother to contact me at all." I cried, almost shouting.

"That's normal behavior for teenage boys, even if they are spy boys. Same thing goes for them too," reasoned Macey.

I was surprised at Macey. Normally she doesn't say anything. I didn't realize she was listening, okay, who am I kidding? She's always listening, though she acts like she isn't.

"Don't worry, Zach will come around," said Macey.

"Okay," I replied back.

"Let's go down to dinner. It's almost time," said Liz.

"Yeah, I'm starved," said Bex.

Typical Bex, she's always hungry.

We all dressed into our uniforms, this year, blue and white. We headed down the grand staircase. As we entered the dining hall, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I automatically looked up, and ended up staring into a pair of bright green eyes. I willed myself to look away. I sat down with my friends and classmates. My mother, the headmistress began,

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked.

Just then, every girl at every table (even the newbies) stood and said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives," we finished.

We all sat down. My mother remained standing.

"Welcome! Our returning students and the new ones that arrive. This semester will be a very special one. Last year, the Blackthorne Institute for Boys had the chance to visit Gallagher and this following year they have come back again. I hope that you girls will take this time to interact with each other and become future friends. Have a wonderful evening!" my mother said.

Everything was still and silent in one moment, and in the next the hall become alive with activity and chatter.

"Cammie, I heard you and Zach a fling over the summer. Is that true?" asked Tina, one of my sisters but not the most trustful one. She can spread a rumor in a nanosecond.

"No, Tina. I had no contact with Zach or anyone during the whole summer." I replied.

"Oh," said Tina, turning back to talk to her cronies.

"Ignore her, she can't get enough of information to spread around," joked Bex.

I cracked a smile. It's true. As long as there's something that's scandalous or mildly interesting, Tina will spread it around like wildfire.

"Cammie!" shouted Bex.

"What?" I asked.

"Look," replied Bex, pointing at something.

I turned towards Bex's finger and where it was pointing. She was pointing at the boys' table. I saw Tina talking to Zach. From the expression on his face, it looked like Tina was talking about me to him. Zach looked up at me and smirked. God, I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face!

I turned back around.

"Cammie, are you okay?" asked Liz, she looked worried.

"Yeah," I said, trying to smile.

"Right," said Bex, "I know exactly what you need."

"Bex, no!" I cried, I knew when Bex had an idea it's usually a bad one.

"Don't worry, Macey is going to help me," replied Bex.

I looked at Macey. She was wearing a devious smile. Uh-oh. That doesn't look good.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wait and see," said Macey, deviously.

This is not going to end up well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So I think that we should pull a little trick on Tina," said Macey, once we were back in our dorms.

"No! We are not doing anything to Tina or anybody else!" I replied.

"Why not, Cammie? I mean you totally saw how Tina and Zach were talking. I could tell they were flirting. Trust me." Macey answered back.

"Even though Tina is a bit annoying and loud, she's still a sister. And sisters don't fight over boys." I fired back.

"Fine, be that way," said Macey, "Ruin all my fun."

"Cammie, what if they were flirting?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, there's always the 'what if'," said Bex.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I don't care if Tina and Zach were talking or flirting because I'm over him," I lied.

"No you aren't Cammie. You're lying," Macey said. God she's becoming good at this.

"Okay, so what if I'm lying?" I retorted.

"It's okay to like him, or even be jealous of Tina for talking to him," replied Macey

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay with it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"Seriously, I'm fine," I said.

"Okay" said Bex not trusting my answer for a second.

We got ready for bed. I couldn't sleep at first, my thoughts on Zach and wondering if he likes me back or not. If he did then why didn't he call me during the summer? But he did kiss me at the end of last year, so that had to mean something. Right? Man, boys are confusing. I have no idea how Macey does all of this. It's exhausting. Why are boys so confusing? I have no idea. I finally drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up to shouts and screams.

"Cammie!!! Wake-up this instant or I swear to God, I will hit you with this pillow," yelled Bex. And believe me, she would even though she swears she wouldn't.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I just needed you to wake-up. It's breakfast time," said Macey, calmly.

"What? You guys woke me up at 8:00 in the morning to get me dressed?" I asked, not so calmly.

"Well, yeah. Remember, there are boys and we don't have to wear our uniforms until classes begin," said Macey.

"Yeah, and classes don't start until next week when the boys are all settled," said Liz.

"So get up, before I hit you for real," said Bex

"Okay, I'm getting up," I replied.

I quickly stripped and ran into the shower, nice and hot. I feel steamy showers calm a person down. Well, at least it calms me down. I walked out of the bathroom only to find Macey with a hairbrush, Bex with Macey's make-up kit, and Liz pointing to the cute outfit spread out on top of my bed. I sighed. This is what happens when you have friends who obsess over you a little too much. I changed into the outfit, a pair of black shorts, an army tank top, a jacket to go with it, and a pair of designer all-stars. I sat down in front of Macey, she started to brush and style my hair while Bex fiddled with some light brown eye shadow. When they finished "dressing me up" I looked stunning. Really gorgeous in a natural way. Bex can really do wonders with make-up. Who knew? My hair was twisted and flowing smoothly down to my back. I looked hot!

Macey and Bex, well they looked beautiful as always and Liz, well, let's just say she looked like Liz. Macey was wearing black combat boots, an army print micro-mini skirt, and a black tee. Bex was wearing dark wash denim shorts, a Delia's tee, and a pair of silver flats. Liz was wearing pink flip-flops, a pair of plaid shorts, and an Abercrombie tee. We looked like we jumped out of one of Macey's fashion magazines. We walked down to the dining hall. It was alive with activity and the smell of delicious waffles and pancakes. Yummy!

As we walked in, I could tell some boys were staring at us. Mostly staring at Macey and Bex, but I was surprised when some of them were staring at me. Zach was one of them. He had an angry look to his face. Some of the boys were saying, "Wow, that Cammie girl is really hot looking," and "Cammie, has a nice body." That was even more surprising. I sat down with my friends at our table, in between Bex and Liz. Macey sat across from us, further away from those hormonal eighth graders drooling all over her.

I heard some girls talking about the boys,

"That Erik guy is really cute,"

"Look at that smile of his,"

God, why is it every time guys come, we girls automatically start to drool over them and swoon? Are you kidding me? We, Gallagher Girls can disable a bomb in 30 seconds but we can't even contain ourselves when boys come around the corner? Thank god I'm immune to it like Macey. They're just boys.

"Cammie," said Liz

"What? Did you say something?" I asked Liz

"The boys are coming over," she said

I looked up, and sure enough, Grant and Jonas were walking towards us but no Zach. I quickly scanned their table but Zach wasn't there anymore. Wasn't he there a minute ago? Grant and Jonas walked up to us.

"Hey girls," said Grant

"Hi," mumbled Jonas.

"Hey," said Bex, "Wassup?"

"Nothin much," answered Grant

"Hey Jonas, " said Liz

"Hi Liz," said Jonas, shyly

Great, I just lost two of my best friends to two boys. At least I have Macey, right? Not. She was bobbing her head to her I-pod. I thought she had my back. Liz and Jonas were in deep conversation when I looked back at them from Macey. So were Bex and Grant. I got up and started to walk away. Bex finally notices me.

"Hey, Cammie!" said Bex, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to our room," I replied.

"Okay, see you later," she said, already in boy toy land.

I sighed. This is what happens when boys, especially hot Blackthorne Boys invade your school or more like your best friends. I walk to the grand staircase when I feel someone behind me.

I've been called Cameron by my mom or sometimes Cameron Ann Morgan when I'm in big trouble. Cammie by my friends but there's one name I'll always remember,

"Hey Gallagher Girl," said Zach, standing behind me.

Not Cameron or even Cammie, but Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girl. That's what Zach calls me. I don't turn around. I pretend I didn't hear him. I continue to walk. I hear Zach mutter something in Korean. I hear him walk a little bit faster. I start to jog down the hall.

"Cammie," said Zach, "Wait up."

Then I hear a loud crash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hear Zach cuss loudly in Farsi. I wonder what happened. I feel guilty and worried at the same time. I willed myself not to turn around but I had to. I walked towards Zach. When I turned the corner, I saw Zach lying on the floor and a pot of flowers next to him.

"Oww," Zach hisses in pain, grabbing his right ankle.

"Zach?" I asked, my voice laced with worry, "Are you okay?"

Zach looks up from his swelling ankle to me.

"Yeah," he says, he tries to stand up, but sits back down. Pain is written all over his face. I walk over to him and bend down next to him.

"Let me look at it," I said to Zach

"I'm fine, Cammie," he replies

"Zach," I plead, "It doesn't look like that,"

"Oh, what now you care about me?" He looks down and scowls.

"I've always cared," I said

"Yeah, right. I try to talk to you but you just walk away."

"Oh, you kiss me at the end of last year and don't even bother to call me or anything?"

"Cammie," He looks up at me with a fierce expression, "You think I didn't try to contact you through out the whole summer?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Cammie," his voice softer now, "I tried but it never worked."

"You did?" I asked Zach

"Yeah, I tried everyday but no one picked up."

"Oh, I never knew. I thought you didn't like me anymore." Oops, I didn't mean to say that.

"What? I thought you were the one who didn't like me anymore. You turned away from me last night during dinner."

"Well, I still like you a lot Zach." I smile timidly.

"I will always like you Cammie," Zach says, "Oww," He hissed again.

"Hey," I said, "Let me look at it."

He slowly takes his hands off of his ankle. When his hands gave way, his ankle was red and swollen like a very ripe tomato.

"Zach, we need to wrap this up right away," I said

"Hey, don't worry. It's just a minor sprain," Zach said, patting my knee.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't walk faster to get away from you, you might not be injured." I replied, looking down.

"Hey, it's okay Cammie," Zach says, still the pain was there in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"No more of that, okay?" said Zach, "Cammie, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I'm the one who tripped over a flower pot."

"I'm sorry," I apologize again.

"Hey, I said no more of that." Zach said with a smile.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Zach tried to get up again. This time he stood there, waiting for me to stand up with him. I looked up at him. He was smiling back at me. Zach tenderly tried out his right foot.

"Sssss," hisses Zach. He gave me a small smile, "Let's go Gallagher Girl."

"Okay," I whispered.

Zach limped ahead of me. He turned back around and stared right at me.

"Hurry up, I'm the one with the injury and you're being slower than me." Zach teased me. I quickened my pace to catch up to him. Zach holds out his hand, I put my hand in his. I felt safe and warm all over. My body tingled from his touch and my heart thumped really fast. I was pretty sure he could hear my heart. I blushed a little.

When we reached the East Wing, where the boys' dorms are, we saw Grant, Jonas, Bex, and Liz staring at us, specifically our linked hands. Bex and Liz both gave a look that said, you-better-tell-us-what-happened-when-we-get-to-our-dorm-or-we-will-kill-you. I gave them a, I-will-tell-you-just-don't-kill-me look in return.

"Hey guys," said Zach calmly, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," replies Grant, "What's going on with you?" Still staring at our linked hands. I tried to unlink them but Zach's grip just got a little bit tighter. He squeezed my hand just a tiny bit and then loosened his grip.

"Oh, you know the usual," said Zach.

"Right, Zach the usual," says Grant.

"If it's the usual Zach, then why were you limping?" asks Jonas. That boy has very sharp eyes. Zach was trying to hide the fact that he was limping.

"No reason," Zach answered.

"Okay, whatever," says Grant.

Zach turns towards me. He smiles-smirks. I don't know how he does that. Do all Blackthorne Boys get taught how to smirk like that so they can annoy the heck out of people? I smile up at him. He looks really hot. His wavy dark brown hair, brilliant bright green eyes, and the smirk playing on his nice pink lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher Girl," he says to me

His lips touch mine and my body tingles all over. Someone clears their throat. Guess who it is?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmmph,"

Zach and I look up and see none other than Mr. Solomon standing in front of us. I blushed. How come every time teachers catch me doing something I consider inappropriate, I blush like crazy? And how come every time that happens Zach smirks at me and pulls me closer towards him? Why does this always have to happen to me? Why?

"I think it's time for everyone to head back to their dorms," said Mr. Solomon. He walks away.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I told Zach.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, see you tomorrow," smirks Zach

I walk to my friends and he does the same or should I say limped to his friends. It was funny. I tried to contain my laughter but I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. I muffled it with my hand. When I reached my friends in front of the grand staircase they bombarded me with questions.

"What happened?" wondered Bex

"Why was Zach limping?" asked Liz

"Guys," I said, "Hold on, let's go to our dorm before I say anything."

I knew it was stupid for me to say that but you have to be cautious around the Tina Zone. Tina could be lurking anywhere at night and I didn't want her to know about me and Zach and our weird night. When we entered our room, Macey was flipping through a Vogue magazine. "Hey guys," said Macey, "What happened to you guys tonight?"

"Hold on. I'll tell you about everything but we need to check for bugs in case they bugged us." I said to everyone.

We searched the room and found 5 bugs. We went into the bathroom and flushed them down the toilet.

"Okay, you need to spill," said Bex

"Yeah, we saw you guys holding hands," Liz said

"Don't leave any details out at all," threatened Bex

"And why was Zach limping?" asked Liz

"Okay," I said. I began the story with Zach saying hi.

When I finished, all Bex could say was, "Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe you did that," said Liz

"Yeah, but I did," I replied. I looked up to Macey only to see her checking out her reflection in her mirror. I rolled my eyes. Macey looks up and says, "Zach really likes you, so I think he'll ask you on to a date by tomorrow."

"How are we going to go on a date?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. He'll probably ask you in the morning and you'll say yes. After breakfast you'll get changed and prettied up by me. Then you'll go on a date. I'm pretty sure Grant and Jonas are going to ask you Bex and Liz out too."

"What about you, Macey?" asked Liz, "Are you going to town too?"

"Yeah," she replied

"Have you got a date?" I asked

"Yeah," Macey said

"With who?" We all asked in unison.

"A guy," said Macey

"We need to know everything." Bex said

Macey rolled her eyes, but she told us about this guy, Nick, she met at dinner tonight. He's a junior like us at Blackthorne and he's Italian.

"You guys can meet him tomorrow morning when we go into town."

"Okay," we all agreed. We got ready for bed.

I dreamed of Zach and we were in a garden or meadow. We were lying in the grass next to each other. We kissed and---

"Cammie!!!" shouted Bex, the next morning.

"What?" I said with a jolt, flustered.

"Wake-up," said Bex

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked, even thought I already knew.

"It's 8:06," answered Liz.

"I want more sleep," I said. I lie back down and curl up under my covers only to get whacked in the head by Bex with a pillow.

"Ouch, that hurt," I complained

"Cammie, it's time to get up, we need to make you cute for our date, remember?" asked Macey, "Now get up."

I got up and ran into the shower. When I came back out Macey held up and outfit I was to wear, only for the time being. I dressed into a pair of jeans and a tee. Macey did my make-up and Bex did my hair. Bex blow-dried my hair and let if flow loose. Macey applied eye shadow to me and a tint of blush.

"I'll apply lip gloss after breakfast," she said after I asked her.

"Okay," I replied back.

We headed down to the dining hall and walked in. We sat down and then the boys joined us.

"Hey," I said to Zach.

"Hi Gallagher Girl," said Zach

"How's the ankle?" I asked

"Fine," he replied. He lifted up his jeans and showed me his ankle, all wrapped up.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"So," I said

"Cammie,"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go to town with me?" asked Zach

"Are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am. Will you go out with me?"

"Sure," I replied

As I headed out of the hall my friends dragged me up the stairs, literally. They all asked what happened and I said Zach asked me out. Liz said that Jonas asked her to the movies and Bex said that Grant did the same. Macey just nodded her head.

Macey started for our closets. She pulled out some clothes and laid them on my bed. She did the same for herself, Bex, and Liz. Macey "dressed" me in one of my Josh approved outfits. Cute and hot at the same time. I changed out of my jeans and slipped on the light wash denim skirt. I put on my tank top layers and exchanged my Ugg boots for a pair of black flats. I applied a shade of light pink gloss to my lips.

Macey was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a halter-top. She was wearing a set of running shoes. _Running shoes_. In all my life I have not seen Macey McHenry wear anything but boots except for P&E when you're required to wear a pair of sneakers. Bex changed into shorts and was wearing a tee. Her shoes were one-stars. Liz changed out of jeans and a tee to a tank top and a flowing skirt with brown flip-flops.

When we arrived down to the entrance of the doors of the school, I saw Zach in a cute pair of jeans and an old looking tee. I smiled to myself. He looked really good, more than just good. I saw Grant and Jonas, and both of them were looking adoringly at their dates. I saw a guy who I've never seen before. I assumed that was Nick. When we got to the bottom of the stairs Nick walked right up to Macey and kissed her hand. He whispered something romantic in Italian that made Macey _blush_. Macey McHenry doesn't blush but she did. This guy is doing some amazing things if he can make her blush.

Macey turned around back to us. Did I mention that we were all gaping at Macey and Nick? Yeah, well we were. You should've seen our expressions. Macey McHenry doesn't blush but she did. This guy is seriously doing magical things if he can make her blush.

"Guys, this is Nick." Macey said

"Hello," said Nick

"Hi," I said, since all Bex and Liz could do was stare. I nudged Bex. She seemed to wake up from the trance. She said hi as well. Liz said hi too, but it came out as a squeak. Zach walked (limped, actually) up to me and we linked hands again. We got more staring too. I rolled my eyes. This is never going to end, is it? We all walked, in Zach's case limped, towards town.

"So, Nick where are you from," asked Bex

"My family is from Italy but we live in New York, now," said Nick

"Cool," said Liz, "So did you come here last year?"

"No, I didn't get the opportunity to come here last year," said Nick

"Oh, well are you in Cov Ops?" I asked Nick

"Yeah, I heard you're a really good pavement artist," he complimented me.

"Thanks," I said.

As we got nearer to town, we decided to go our separate ways. Macey and Nick headed off to the park. Bex and Grant decided to go watch a movie, which Bex picked, My Bloody Valentine 3. Typical Bex. Liz and Jonas went off to the shops. Zach turned to me,

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied

"Why don't we go into that diner over there," he asked

"Sure," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach and I walked to the small diner, family owned. Zach held the door for me like a gentleman. Madame Dabney would've been proud. When we walked in I immediately heard Josh's laugh mixed with Deedee's giggle. I looked over and there was Josh and Deedee and all of their friends. I sighed.

"What's wrong," asked Zach

"Do you have to ask," I replied

"Oh," said Zach, he saw that group too, "This should be fun."

I rolled my eyes.

We walked straightforward pretending not to notice them. Too bad my chameleon-y powers weren't working at the time. Josh instantly noticed me and said, "Cammie?" I sighed for the third time. I turned towards Josh's direction, pretending that I didn't see him until now. "Hey Josh," I said. Zach was trying to muffle a laugh with his hand but I heard him. I poked him in the ribs. "Ow," I heard him mutter, "It's not nice to hurt the injured," I just smiled.

"So wassup?" asks Josh

"Nothing much," I replied, then I remembered that I was still holding Zach's hand. I was glad I was. I didn't want Josh to develop feelings for me again.

"Hey Cammie," said Deedee, cheerfully.

"Hi Deedee," I said, "You remember Zach right?"

"Yeah," Deedee replied, "Your school was visiting Cammie's school, right?"

"That's right," said Zach

"Would you like to join us?" asked Deedee.

I started to say no thanks but Zach beat me to the punch.

"We'd love to," said Zach with a smirk directed at me

"Are you trying to ruin my day?" I mumbled to Zach

He answered, "No, I'm just trying to make my day," I could hear him smirking without even looking at him.

As we sat down, I saw Dillion give us an angry expression. I couldn't help but smile. At least I was ruining Dillion's day. That almost makes up for Zach ruining my day. Almost.

"So what's little Miss Spoiled out in town?" Dillion asked

"Just trying to enjoy the day," I answered civilly, I don't know if Madame Dabney would've been proud or not because I really did want to hit him but I restrained myself. "Maybe buy some things."

"Really, didn't your rich little daddies give you enough?" Dillion spat out, I could almost feel the venom coming out of his mouth. I cringed when he said the word "daddies." I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I felt a little squeeze. I saw Zach holding my hand, still. I was lucky to have him as my boyfriend.

"Actually, not all of the students at Gallagher have daddies or bank loads of money," I answered back.

"Oh, well," I heard Dillion stutter.

I smiled sweetly back at him. "The girls who attend Gallagher Academy aren't spoiled rich brats but are geniuses,"

"Yeah right," Dillion said

I knew he didn't believe me one bit so I would show him. I mean if I were him I wouldn't believe myself either. I started a conversation in Farsi with Zach. I asked him how he was. He answered back in Chinese, he was doing fine. I asked Zach if Dillion's expression was hilarious or not in Korean. Zach said it was in Italian. We both looked back at the group of people in front of us. They just looked surprised and stunned at the same time. Deedee was the first person to answer first.

"Wow, that was interesting. How many languages do you guys know?" she asked

"I know fourteen languages," I replied back. I turned to Zach with a questioning look. "I know fourteen languages, too." Said Zach.

At that moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Solomon and my mom getting thrown into a black van. I must have looked really scared because Zach asked,

"What's wrong Cammie?" I looked up and attempted a weak smile. I replied back, "Oh, nothing. I just remembered that my mom's birthday is coming up soon and I just saw a _cookie jar_ that she might like."

I saw the recognization in Zach's eyes when I said _cookie jar_. Cookie jar is a term for hostage if you didn't already know that. Before Zach had a chance to say anything, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, and Nick barged into the restaurant. Bex ran over to our table and I just nodded my head to tell her I knew something happened.

"Hey Cammie, it's time to go back to school," Bex said

"Yeah, we only have 30 more minutes," Liz told us

"We should probably head back," Zach said.

"Where's the fire, you guys just got here," said Deedee

"Well, we really do have to go back. If we don't make curfew, we don't get to come back next week," I said, calmly as I could.

"Hey, look like we have royalty here," said Dillion, pointing to Macey, "Everyone, bow down."

Bex, who I know who doesn't like to fool around on actual missions not Cov Ops test, was already agitated. I knew that Dillion's comment would only make her snap. And that's exactly what she did. She made a fist and swung it, almost connecting to Dillion's face. It would have given him a really big black eye but I stopped her fist with my hand.

"Bex!" I said, staring right into her eyes

"Fine!" Bex replied, "Next time you diss one of my friends, remember I won't be stopped by Cammie again." Said Bex to Dillion.

"Let's go," Grant said

When we were heading out, I heard Dillion tell his friends, "Crazy chick." I really did want to hit him too. I knew Bex heard him too. "Bex, just walk straight forward." I told her. Once we got out of the restaurant, we walked in the direction of our school.

"God, I really wanted to smash his face," said Bex

"Don't worry I felt the same way, I was ready to kill him with that ketchup bottle on the table." I said

"I would've liked to see that," Nick said.

We all laughed at that. When we neared to the school, the school was all black and quiet. Gallagher Academy had been infiltrated. The sirens were blaring softly, Code Black. Code Black. When I turned back around Macey and Nick was missing. And there were more students around us. "What happened?" asked Eva, one of my classmates. "What does it look like?" said Kim, "Somebody wants something that Gallagher has or Blackthorne."

Just then, Macey and Nick returned with a van.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm back," said Macey

We all stared at her with a look that said, "how-did-you-steal-a-van-from-a-top-security-school-for-spies?" She rolled her eyes at our shocked faces. She replied with her own look saying, "I-didn't-steal-this-van-I-simply-commandeered-it." Even though Liz has been through this explanation before she asked the same question again, "How did you manage to steal one van from a school with top security for spies?"

"First of all, I didn't steal the van, I commandeered it. And second of, you learn how to do that before you go to spy school." Macey replied, "Okay, are you guys gonna get going or what?"

"Right," I said

All the Blackthorne and Gallagher students piled into the van. Once we were all inside, we put in com units. Anna Fetterman turned to me and asked, "What are we going to do now?" Then, everyone turned to me with a questioning look. Crap, how did I become the mission leader, and when? "Uh, well, um, we have to locate where Mr. Solomon and my mom are being held hostage," I replied.

"Liz?" I asked, "Do you have the location?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, but they do have tight security," she answered, "You might have to crawl through the vents."

"That's okay," I said, "Can you print out a map of the building?"

"Sure," she said, "Here you go." Handing me a sheet of paper. It showed me all of the sewage and air duct passageways. It was centered on the outskirts of Roseville.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

We drove through town, and got suspicious looks from the people on the streets. I didn't care at that moment, they can say whatever they want about our schools, the only thing that was on my mind was I have to save my mom. I already lost one parent, I can't afford to lose another. Zach saw the distress on my face, he murmured, "We'll find your mom and Solomon, don't worry," I looked up at Zach, he was looking down at me with a loving look, "Promise." I knew I could count on Zach to keep his word, I trusted him, I loved him. Whoa! Hold up! Did I just say I loved him? Maybe I do.

As we neared the building, we could all see that it was actually an old warehouse. It looked like it hadn't been used for years. It was covered in moss on one side of it. The wooden fence surrounding it was rotting with old age. It looked really old. We parked the van in the shadows, close enough that Liz and everyone else could see what was happening and far enough that others won't see them.

"Okay, it's time," I said to everyone, "Charlie team and Beta team I want you guys to surround the whole building and Liz I want you and Jonas to disable all security threats and cameras. While Alpha team, we'll go through the air ducts. Zach are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Zach replied

"Okay. Let's move." I said

"Wait!" Liz said.

"What?" I asked

"I found out that it's not going to be this easy to retrieve them," said Liz, "They're being held in separate rooms. Cammie, your mom right now is being questioned right now, guarded with one person outside the door and four people inside with her. Solomon is being tortured it looks like, with one person outside the door and four, including the torturer person, people inside with him."

I gave her a weird look. How did she know all of this? As if reading my mind she said,

"I hacked into their computer and security system. I already disabled all security threats outside and inside of the building. All there's left to do is disable the cameras outside, but it will disconnect itself and look really suspicious, so I'm uploading a new software program into their system to keep the images they have now on their cameras. If you pass one, they won't be able to see you. They'll be staring at a picture taken a while back. Those people won't suspect a thing. They won't know what hit them."

"Okay Liz," I said, grateful to have her as a friend and have her on this mission with an acceptable distance in a van with computers to control the security system, "Thanks." I gave her a small smile. Liz had a very proud smile plastered on her face.

"Time to go," I said

We climbed out of the van and turned on our com units. We all split up into out teams and spread out. My team, Macey, Bex, and I followed by, Zach's team, Nick, Grant, and himself, went to the north entrance of the warehouse. I connected a grapple hook to my belt and the roof. Bex and Macey did the same thing while Zach and his team surrounded the building and exits. Zach came up to me and said,

"Cammie, I'm going to kiss you now."

We kissed for a minute and twenty seconds and we pulled apart. I knew we only had a limited amount of time before these people start to get suspicious. I quickly said goodbye and closed my eyes as I flew on to the roof.

"According to the map," I read, "There should be an air duct right here." I pointed to the position on the roof. Bex hurriedly uncovered the air duct. It was covered with leaves on top of the opening.

I turned around to look at Bex and Macey, I said, "If I don't make it out--"

"Don't say that!" Bex said, angrily. Macey looked mad too.

"I'm saying "if" I don't make it out, tell my mom I'm sorry and that I love her. And tell Zach I love him. Please?" I asked, with a pleading look.

"Okay, we'll tell them," Macey promised. Bex nodded, but she had a grimace on her face.

We opened the latch and crawled into the duct. Macey stayed on the roof to keep watch. Bex and I reached our destination. I could see Solomon bleeding, sitting in a chair while a man circled his chair muttering things to himself, through the cracks of the gap.

I whispered, 1, 2, and now. I kicked open the vent and jumped on top of a big burly man and knocked him out. Sticking another napotine patch on the one behind me. Bex was fighting off the other man. I quickly hooked a line to Solomon's belt. He turned towards me and said,

"I knew you would do great."

I said, "Thanks, reunion, later." He nodded.

I turned to look at how Bex was doing. She slapped on a napotine patch to her opponents' head. She held up her thumbs. I nodded. I turned to go, but someone gripped my leg. I looked down and saw a small man, holding my ankle tightly. I tried to pry his fat fingers off of my ankle. He wouldn't let go. Bex looked down from the hole.

"Go! GO! I'll be fine." I hit the fat guy on his head. His grip loosened, "Bex, GO!" I yelled.

"No, you're not fine!" shouted the fat man, trying to stand up.

I tried to kick him again. I didn't connect with anything but air. The fat guy still he had a hold on my leg, he twisted, hard. I screamed out in pain. That's all I remember before my world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zach's POV:

I successfully knocked out all the bad guys and rescued Cammie's mom. She had a worried but fierce expression on her face. I was a bit scared of her but no one will know that. When I got her out of the room and on the road leading to the van she said,

"Zach, where's Cammie?"

I replied, "She went to rescue Mr. Solomon."

"Okay," she said

As we were running towards the van, I saw Macey, Bex, and Macey running in the same direction as us. We all slowed down, so they could catch up. I looked but there wasn't a Cammie following them. I felt something went wrong. Bex reached us, she had a worried look. Now, I definitely knew something went wrong.

"Where's Cammie?" I asked Bex

"She said she was going to be right behind us," she replied

"Is she still in the building?" asked Ms. Morgan

"I think so," said Macey, "She didn't come back out of the vent opening. We left it open in case she's going to come out now."

Then I heard footsteps coming closer. I knew everyone else heard it too. Hopefully it was Cammie coming. Not. It was seven of the bad guys. In one swift move I had two of them down. While Macey and Bex each had their own. Grant was fighting off one of them. One of them was sneaking its way up behind Grant. Solomon immediately knocked out him. Ms. Morgan gave a smooth roundhouse kick and the lady who was creeping up on to Solomon's back went down. That's where Cammie gets her kicks. I stuck napotine patches on all of them. Then we shoved them into the van Nick "commandeered" as Macey calls it from the warehouses' garage.

As we were shoving the bodies into the van, we all heard a high-pitched scream. Cammie! I showed no emotion. I didn't even think. I ran towards the warehouse. I heard yells from behind me. Footsteps were following me. I turned to see Bex running with me. Solomon and Ms. Morgan were both yelling for us to get back here. We ignored them. Then all of a sudden, Macey, Grant, and Nick were chasing after us. All five of us went inside the warehouse. Grant, Macey, and Nick were fighting off the guards. Bex and I ran towards Cammie's screams.

The yells ended abruptly. Bex nodded to the door on my right. I opened it and there stood a man over Cammie's still body. He pulled out a gun and pointed it right at us. Uh-oh. Wish I had a gun.

"Stay back," said the guy, "Or you both will die."

I gulped. I heard a string of cuss words from Bex. I took a step forward. The guy shook the gun. I took another step forward. The guy put his finger of the trigger. Bex took a step too. I saw a shadow descend upon Bex. She turned around, bad move. She was embraced in a chokehold. I turned away. I took another step closer to the guy.

"I said, stay back!" said the guy, "I'm telling you."

I wasn't even thinking. I didn't think. I took one step closer. The guy pulled the trigger. BOOM! The bullet shot out. I tried to dodge but I didn't get far. The bullet connected with my shoulder. Pain shot through my arm. I ignored it. The guy was dazed, must be his first time actually hitting someone with it. I tackled the guy and stole the gun away from him. I knocked him out and stuck a napotine patch to his forehead. I felt the blood trickle down my back. I took Cammie's hand. Thank God, it was still warm. I checked her pulse. Bex came up next to me.

"Bloody hell, you got shot," she swore, "I thought he was joking."

"That's what I thought too," I said. I threw Cammie on to my back. I grunted. The pain in my shoulder worsened.

"Are you sure you can carry her?" asked Bex. She knew Cammie wouldn't like for me to hurt myself even more when I'm injured but I didn't care at that point.

"Yeah," I replied, "Let's meet up with the rest of the guys."

When we got to the front entrance, Grant, Macey, and Nick were sitting there on boxes. Macey saw me carrying Cammie's limp body, and she stifled a shocked gasp. Grant was the one who came up to me and I saw his eyes traveling to my bloody shirt. I handed Cammie over to Grant to carry. I gripped on to my arm. The pain got even worse. I hope I don't pass out before we get to the van. We exited the building. We started to run towards the vans. They were pulled up in front of the warehouse. I started to go in and out of consciousness. Grant put Cammie in the van and crawled in himself. Then Bex, Macey, and Nick piled in. I climbed in to keeping my back

against the wall. I didn't want anyone to worrying about me until Cammie gets help first.

We skitted to a stop in front of Roseville General Hospital's Emergency Center. Cammie was carried out of the van by Solomon. He was followed out with Ms. Morgan, and her best friends, including me. I still would've gone out anyways, I mean I had a gun shot wound. As we lumbered out, Cammie was carried on a stretcher and was going through the double doors leading into the hospital. Solomon and Ms. Morgan were following the doctors. When we entered and sat down, Liz saw my bullet wound and started to yell but Jonas covered her mouth before it could do anymore damage to everyone's ears. Everyone was still doing their own thing, we didn't attract any attention. Jonas was the first to speak,

"Zach, you should go in there and get that bullet wound checked."

"I will, after Cammie gets help." I replied.

Everyone nodded. Cammie probably has a concussion. I went into the room to stop my friends from nagging me. The nurse was finished with helping Cammie. She came up to me and said,

"Young man, Ms. Morgan needs to rest. You may visit tomorrow during the day."

I turned around and showed her my shoulder. She gasped. "Oh my,"

"Yeah," was all I could say. She treated me. I was in there for that night. I wore a sling until my shoulder was strong enough to function by itself. Cammie didn't wake up yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cammie's POV:

I woke up to a blinding light. And the sound of breathing right next to my ear. I turned my head and saw my mother sleeping soundly next to me holding my hand. I smiled, at least my mother was resting too. I couldn't bear to see her in distress. I nudged my mother. She woke with a start.

"Cammie, sweetheart," she exclaimed

"Hi mom," I said

"Are you in any pain?" she asked

"No," I said even though my right leg was starting to bother me.

"Are you sure honey?" she asked again

"I'm sure," I replied, "So how long have I been out?"

"About a week," my mom replied, "The doctor said that you should be able to go back to classes after about a day you wake. Lucky you, because today's Thursday night. You can leave this place and go back to school on Saturday. No classes."

"Mom," I said, smiling, "So what happened after I lost consciousness?"

"Well, you were rushed to the hospital and you were treated. Your friends wanted to stay but they wouldn't let them. Oh, but you missed the best part, Bex put up a very stubborn argument." My mom said

"I'm sorry mom," I started to say, but she cut me off before I had the chance to say more.

"I know sweety," my mom said, "I would've done the same thing."

"I love you mom," I said

"I love you too, Cammie," My mom said.

I smiled again. She squeezed my hand. I tried to squeeze hers but I could barely do that. I panicked. She must have seen my expression. She said,

"Your strength will return in a few days," she said, answering my unasked question.

I relaxed. "Rest up, honey," my mom murmured to me. I closed my eyes and I instantly fell asleep. I re-woke to the hum of machines that were attached to my body. A nurse came into my room and said that I would be able to return home tonight. I nodded, excited.

My mom came in later in the day. The doctor followed her into my room. He said,

"Well, Cameron, you can go home today, but you'll have to wear this brace on your leg," He said, pointing to the black brace thing on my leg.

No dip!

I changed out of my hospital clothes and dressed into jeans, a tee, and sneakers. I got into the wheelchair set up next to my bed and I got wheeled to the front exit of the hospital. I was loaded into a limousine with my mom.

"Can you walk or would you like to sit in a wheelchair?" she asked

"I can walk," I said, happily.

"Well, everyone is still in classes, so you'll have to wait for Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Okay," I said, a little disappointed.

I walked up to my room and settled down on top of my bed. An hour later, my friends barged in. They saw me and immediately jumped up and down, well, that was Liz. Bex jumped on top of me and instantly sat next top me. Macey just smiled and rolled her eyes. I smiled and relaxed. I was happy to have friends around me.

"When did you get here," asked Liz

"About an hour ago," I said, "My mom said you guys were still in class."

"How are you?" asked Bex with a worried look on her face

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, "Okay, so what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Well, we're going to hang out with the guys," said Macey

"The "guys"," I teased, "You call them the guys now?"

"Whatever," said Macey, sticking out her tongue

"So how's Zach?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

All I got was silence from my three best friends. I looked expectantly at them. Okay so there was definitely wrong here.

"Well," Liz said, she was the first to break the silence.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing is going on," said Bex

"Something is going on if you guys aren't answering me," I said

"Okay," said Macey

She started with the story about how Zach isn't talking to anyone. He even punched a hole in the wall this afternoon. He's really depressed.

"Is he eating?" I asked

"Yeah, I mean even though he's depressed, he still has to eat," said Bex, "I mean he's a boy, come on.

I laughed. It was true. Even if someone was depressed they still got to eat.

"I should visit him shouldn't I," I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison.

I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around and saw that Bex's arm was on top of my face and Liz was lying next to me. Macey was supposed to be lying near my feet but she wasn't there. I looked around the room and saw Macey sitting on the window ledge, staring out the window. The sun was shining brightly through the window, haloing Macey's beautiful face.

"Hey," I said

"Hi," Macey said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Macey looked over at the clock, it read 8:09 am.

"Huh?" asked Bex, she looked dazed. When she saw me sitting up in bed she nudged Liz to get up.

"Manipulate Barney!" shouted Liz, rolling around, almost crushing me.

We stared at Liz then at each other. We started to crack up. Liz woke up to our laughing.

"What?" she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Manipulate Barney!" we shouted in unison.

Liz turned bright red. We all laughed again.

"I thought I said it inside my head," she said, embarrassed.

"Okay," I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "Time to get dressed."

Instead of Macey laying clothes on my bed, she asked me,

"Okay, do you want to wear ballet flats or sneakers?" Macey asked me.

I was surprised. Usually Macey just takes charge and I just put on whatever she lays on my bed. Apparently this time I had the choice of picking.

"Um, ballet flats," I said.

She pulled out 7 pairs of ballet flats and spread them on the floor in front of me. I pointed to a pair of dark blue flats with sparkling jewels on them. Then Macey opened up the closet doors and asked, "Which top would you like to wear?"

I walked over, with a slight limp, and started to ruffle through the wardrobe. I chose a simple graphic tee that said laugh in different colored letters and a smile on it.

I looked over to Macey and asked, "Can I pick my bottoms now?"

"Sure," was her immediate reply. I wonder why she isn't doing anything.

I rummaged through the dresser drawers and found a pair of clean dark blue skinny jeans. I quickly put on my outfit _I _chose today. When I sat down in front of Macey and her huge make-up kit, she instantly picked up her brush. Finally, some normal activity from Macey. She started to brush my hair in smooth strokes but she stopped when I questioned,

"Macey, why did you let me choose my own outfit today?"

"I thought it would be nice for you since you just got back and all," she replied.

"Oh, okay." I said, understanding for the first time.

After she brushed my hair, she started to put on my make-up. When she was finished, we all waited for her to get dressed. It took about ten minutes, (I was timing her. ). When Macey was finished we headed out into the hall. Everyone saw me and started to hug me and said they were so happy to see me okay. When the third person said that remembered that I needed to put on my brace. I turned around and my friends looked at me with a funny expression. I held up one finger and went back into the room.

They followed me inside and watched me put on my brace. I slid it onto my right leg and strapped the Velcro down. When we finally made it down stairs, word about my return spread. (It's safe to say that Tina had something to do with this.) The new 7th graders looked at me in awe and the seniors congratulated me on my accomplishment. I smiled, this is cool. When the doors to the dining hall opened all noise ceased. That's when my smile disappeared. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at me. As I walked to the table I saw Zach, looking really sad and depressed. My heart broke for him. He probably didn't even realize that I returned. I saw Jonas and Grant nudging him. He didn't get annoyed and poke Grant in the ribs.

This is sad. When I sat down, I felt terrible and guilty and I didn't even know why. Okay, I did know why I felt this way but I didn't know why I felt this way. My friends looked at me in concern. I attempted a weak smile to show them I was okay. After breakfast, many students all went into town. I got up from the table and told my friends I would meet up with them later. I passed Zach, and he was in the same position when I first walked in.

I went up to my room and punched my pillow, surprised that my strength returned so quickly. Yay! Okay, once I felt better, I cleaned myself up and walked downstairs. Liz said that they were going to be in the library. I walked into the library. Bex saw me and waved for me to come over.

I looked at my friends. Bex was sitting in Grant's lap on a comfy couch. They, as in Grant, moved it next to the table where Liz and Jonas were staring at their laptops. I figured they were talking about some new firewall that was impenetrable. Macey was flipping through _Seventeen_ with Nick looking dreamily at her. Zach was looking dejected, he was standing near a window, rubbing his arm and looking out into the sun, as if that would bring me back sooner.

I walked over to Bex and she smiled. Grant saw me and said,

"Look who's back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This caught Zach's attention. He turned his head, looking straight at me. His face, before sad quickly became happy when his eyes saw me. Then he skimmed my body, saw the brace and his smile faltered a little. I smiled back and said,

"Hi everyone."

Zach walked over to me in four steps and pulled me into a hug. I swear I could almost hear Bex and Liz think "Awwwwww." I laughed in my head. This I could get used to. Zach slowly pulled away, and gently led me to the other side of the library. He just stared at me. Creepy.

"Hi," I said, again

"Hi," Zach said.

Ok. Awkward.

"Zach," I started, but was cut off by a kiss. Wasn't expecting that.

"Cammie," Zach said, "I missed you so much."

"I know, Zach," I replied, "I missed you too."

"I don't want to ever lose you," said Zach, a tear was slowly sliding down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Zach, I'm sorry," I said

"For what?" asked Zach, obviously confused

"For almost getting caught," I answered, "I had you all worried sick, or that's what everyone else told me."

He laughed at my obviousness. I had tears in my eyes by now, and I felt some of them escaping me. He caught them with his thumb, stopping some from leaking out of me. I was happy. I loved him. He loved me. Right?

"Zach," I said, "About what Bex said to you,"

"Don't worry, Gallagher Girl," said Zach, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, smiling.

We moved away from the wall and went into the bookshelves. Nobody else was in the library except for our group of friends, and they wouldn't mind if we made-out, just as long as it wasn't in front of them. We kissed, moving along the shelves, until Zach's leg accidentally bumped my lower part of my leg.

"Ow," I whispered, pain was burning my leg. I almost fell to the ground, but Zach caught my elbow just in time.

"Cammie?" Zach asked, a worried look taking over his face.

"I'm fine," I said, rubbing my leg

"I'm sorry," Zach said, ducking his head.

"It's okay, Zach," I said, putting a finger to his chin and raising his head so I could see into his eyes. Bright green.

He unhinged my grasp and slid onto the ground. Since I couldn't bend my right knee, I didn't know how to get down there. He noticed I didn't sit down next to him yet, so he pulled my hand gently and with one swift movement I landed in his lap. I don't even know how I got there. I stared at him in amazement.

"Hello," said Zach

"Hello," I replied.

We laughed at each other, quietly. We started to kiss again, but we stopped again. This time it wasn't because of me. Remember we're on the ground now, so it's safer for me. This time it was Zach who said ow. I'm seriously confused to why he said ow. There weren't any visible bruises or wraps on him so what?

"Zach, are you okay?" I asked. Weird. I feel like I've done this before. Deja vu!

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder," he said, "It's nothing."

"Zach, it's definitely something," I said

"Cammie, seriously, it's nothing," replied Zach

"Really?" I asked, I pinched his shoulder.

"Owww," said Zach, hissing in pain.

Okay, I didn't mean to hurt him that hard. I was just guessing to where he had a bruise. Apparently, it's something else.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I apologized, for the billionth time, actually the third time.

"Cammie, it's okay," said Zach, patting me on the leg.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that much." I said, "I want to know what happened, Zach."

"Okay," said Zach, sighing.

I waited for him to start.

"After we escaped and saved your mom, we were running to the van. I turned around to see your team running with us. We stopped close to the van but it was still partially hidden form view. I asked where you were. After Bex told me what I happened, we got attacked. Seven people came at us. We fought them off. When we threw them into a van Nick "commandeered" from the warehouse, we heard a very loud and familiar scream. I didn't even think. I started to run back to the warehouse. Your mom and Solomon shouted at me to get my ass back there. I didn't. Bex, Macey, Grant, and Nick chased after me. They didn't want to go back either so we came up with a plan to save you. Grant, Macey, and Nick fought the guards. Bex and I went to find you. When I opened the door to the room you were in, a really chubby guy pointed a gun at us and you were lying still on the ground, Cammie."

I gasped. I didn't know I hurt Zach that bad. I, Cameron Ann Morgan, vow to myself that I would never hurt someone or make anyone worry like crazy ever again. I could never hurt Zach like that again.

"So, anyways, Bex and I came face to face with a gun. They guy looked like a delusional person and said that we would surely die if we came any closer. Then to guards descended upon Bex, she fought well. I took a couple of steps and he was shouting and shaking the gun like crazy. When I took the final step he pulled the trigger. I thought I dodged out of the way but actually I didn't get that far. The bullet connected with my shoulder. The guy was really happy-looking. That was all I needed to tackle him and knock him out. I checked your breathing and pulse. Thank God, you were still alive. I threw you onto my shoulder and carried you to the main entrance where Grant took over with carrying you. You know, you weigh a lot more than I thought you would."

I slapped him. That wasn't very nice. I stuck out my tongue.

"Ow! That still kind of hurts, Cammie," Zach teased

I rolled my eyes.

"We ran to the van and rushed you to the hospital. Your mom and Solomon climbed out of the van with us in tow. We waited in the hospital that night. Liz finally noticed that I was bleeding and she started to scream really loud. Jonas covered her mouth, so she wouldn't attract any more attention to us. They nagged me to go see the doctor but I didn't. I couldn't, I had to know that you were okay before I could go get help. When Solomon came out and said that you were okay, I bolted to your room. A nurse stopped me and said you needed to rest. I knew that so I showed her my bleeding shoulder. She treated me and I stayed the night there. When we got back to school that morning, the school and it's staff and students had a week off."

Aw, man. I missed a free week of no homework and classes because I was in the hospital. That sucks!

"When you didn't comeback after the week, I started to grow anxious. I couldn't eat or sleep. When classes started again, I didn't even pay any attention. That didn't matter, only you did. Thank goodness, you're here now. My grades are getting really bad!" Zach said, smiling.

"Hahahaha," I said sarcastically.

"That's all." Zach said, "Hey, I know you just got back and all, but would you like to go into town with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zach slid me off of his lap. He stood up and reached down for my hand to pull me up. I didn't budge, I just pointed to my brace indicating that I could bend my knee. So, he reached down and lifted me up. I hope I really don't weigh that much, I don't want him to strain his shoulder too much.

We headed back to our friends. When we neared, we kissed once more before we would be in the presence of people. Everyone looked at us when we got back from our secluded place in the library. They were all smiling at us. We sat down on a couch.

"So," said Grant, waggling his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Zach matching Grant's playful tone.

"Really?" asked Grant, not believing our act.

"Really," I said

"So, what's with the brace?" asked Nick

"I have to wear it so I don't bend my knee because I tore apart a tendon." I answered.

"Oh, okay," said Nick

"So, we're all going to town tomorrow, do you guys want to go?" asked Liz, looking at Zach and I.

"Sure," replied Zach

"Cool," said Jonas

It was time to go back to out separate rooms. We stopped in front of the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Zach

"Yeah," he answered

"Goodnight," I said

"Goodnight Cammie," he said," Sweet dreams."

I walked up the stairs with my friends. I was surprised that they didn't pounce on me for details like they usually do when we get back to our rooms. I asked them why. They said that I deserve some privacy but tomorrow would be different. I sighed. We all crawled under our covers and went to sleep.

I dreamed of Zach and I in a meadow again. We were kissing and having the time of our life. We were about to…

I was awoken by a pillow smacking me in the face, music, and Bex yelling at me to get up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around our room. Macey got out of the shower and said,

"Your turn," she said.

I nodded. I grabbed my towel and went inside of the bathroom and took a nice shower. I came out and changed into the outfit on top of my sheets. It was a pair of skinny jeans, military boots, a tank top, and a light jacket. I shook my head. I sat down. Liz started to curl the edges of my hair. Macey dabbed a hint of blush to my face. We walked down the stairs and ate breakfast. Funny, the boys didn't join us. We looked over to their table. They weren't there. I wonder why?

We walked out of the Grand Hall and the boys were standing in front of us. Each smirking that smirk of theirs. This time it wasn't annoying, it was cute. Zach hugged me and we walked to town, arm in arm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV:

I was walking to town arm in arm with one of the hottest boys at Blackthorne Institute for Boys, Zach Goode. I didn't want this day to ever end. Zach was smiling and holding my hand. My body was tingling all over. I should be used to his touch by now, but I wasn't. I laughed softly. Zach looked over to me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that I'm probably the most luckiest girl in the world right now," I said, I looked over at Macey. She was blushing again, "Besides Macey."

"What?" said Zach, chuckling, "I think I'm the most luckiest guy right now."

Zach had a really great smile. I could stare at it all day.

"Cammie?" asked Zach, "Earth to Cammie?"

"What?" I asked, dazed

"Oh, Cammie," said Zach, shaking his head

I realized that I spaced out for a minute. I smiled. I looked over at our friends and smiled even wider. I am the luckiest girl right now. No one can have the almost near perfect life right now. Not that I'm saying that my life is perfect, I mean it still has its flaws, but today I really felt it was that way.

When we entered town, we all stopped. We were all hungry, breakfast started really early on Sunday's. It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon.

"Let's go get something to eat." Grant said, he looked over at the small diner.

"Okay," said Zach.

We walked over to the diner, talking and laughing. It finally felt like a regular day. Like I was living a normal life. Yeah right. We entered the diner. We took the first empty booth and slid in. A waitress came up, looked about high school age, and said,

"Can I take your order?"

"Sure, how about some fries," said Zach, looking at me.

I nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said the waitress, her nametag said, Janie.

She turned towards Grant and took everyone else's orders. She walked off, shaking her tiny little ass. I laughed. Macey, Bex, and Liz started to crack up too. The guys looked at us like we were mad women.

"What's so funny?" asked Grant

"Nothing," said Macey, tears streaming down her face.

"Then why are you laughing so hard?" asked Nick

"No reason," said Liz, saving Macey from a weird conversation.

The guys looked at each other and shared a few looks that said, "These girls are really freaky, but we like them anyway,"

We almost cracked up again. Our food finally came. It smelled really good. When our plate landed in front of us, there was a note with it too. It read

Wendy's Number:

443-897-0354

What the f**k? Did that girl not see Zach and I together? Does she have some mental disability because I could fix that.

"Oh," said Bex, looking at the note.

"Yeah," said Liz, staring at it

"Whatever," I said, "It doesn't really matter,"

And it didn't matter anymore, I had Zach and he loves me. I didn't notice Zach holding up the note, waving over Wendy, until she was almost to our table.

"Can I help you?" asked Wendy, in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, you can," said Zach, "Could you take this back?" He handed the note with her number on back to her. She blushed really red. She took the note and ran off.

"That was harsh," said Jonas

"Well, I only have room for one girl in my mind," said Zach

I smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"I think I did," whispered Zach in my ear.

I blushed.

We sat there eating and laughing, mainly at Grant. Somehow we got on the topic of me being Grant's toy. I have no idea how it happened.

"Grant, I'm not your toy!" I shouted, pushing him, lightly to the side.

"Fine then, Jonas and Zach will be my toys," He declared

"My boyfriend will not be your boyfriends' toy!" said Liz, looking at Bex

"Be that way," said Grant to Liz, "Nick can be my toy, oh and so can Zach."

"No way, Nick is not your precious toy," said Macey, defiantly

"Actually it's the other way around," said Zach, "Grant is my toy."

"And if Grant is Zach's toy," I joined in, "Then Grant is also my toy."

"Hey, wait, no." Grant said, loudly, fake pouting.

"Stop acting like a girl," said Zach

"Aw, but I don't want to," whined Grant.

Bex smacked him upside the head. I feel sorry for Grant, he now has to deal with Bex and her hits. And she hits hard! He's going to have a concussion soon.

"Ow," said Grant, rubbing his head.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" we all laughed at Grant. He looked slightly annoyed. Bex gave him a triumphant look.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 2

As spies, we're supposed to notice things and check our surroundings for suspicious behaviors. That totally slipped my mind. Bad move. I didn't even notice Josh and his friends walk in the diner.

"Hey Cammie," said Josh

"Oh, hi Josh," I said

"Hey Cammie!" exclaimed Deedee, sounding very chipper

I saw Bex and Macey roll their eyes. I muffled a laugh and cleared my throat.

"Hey Deedee," I said, feigning cheerfulness

Josh and his friends walked off to the next booth over and sat down.

"So, Cammie, did you get the cookie jar for your mom?" asked Deedee, still not getting the message to leave.

"Yeah," I said, still feigning joy

I was sitting outside of the booth and my right leg was showing. It was in the brace. I saw Deedee's eyes wander to my leg. Her mouth opened again but Josh called her,

"Deedee."

"Coming Josh," replied Deedee, "Bye Cammie, Zach."

She ran over to Josh and their friends. Thank God she didn't say anything. Then I would have to make up something and live that lie again. I'm not going through that process again.

I sighed in relief.

"Something wrong?" asked Zach

"No, I'm just glad I don't have to endure another hour of Deedee," I said

We all cracked up at that. Some people stared at us, so we quieted down. As we were getting ready to leave I said,

"I'll be right back,"

"Okay," said Zach.

I ran in the direction of the bathroom. I heard footsteps following me. I turned around and saw Deedee following me.

"Hey Cammie," said Deedee

"Hey Deedee," I said, "Wassup?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, "What about you?  
"Nothing much," I answered back.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked, I knew this was coming. Thankfully I was prepared.

"Oh, that. I tripped and fell." I replied, "Clumsy me."

I looked in her eyes to see if she believed me. She didn't. Oh well, best I can do.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I just have to wear this brace for a few more hours today." I said, I pushed open the bathroom door.

My friends were there waiting for me with questioning looks on their faces. I walked towards them. Deedee went back to her table.

"What happened?" asked Bex

"Hold on, tell you later," I said

We walked to the front door, but as we passed Deedee's table I heard her tell everyone there,

"I don't know. Something is up with Cammie and her friends. I asked her why she's wearing that brace on her leg, she said she just tripped and fell. I trip and fall all the time and I only get small scratches. She has a whole brace on her leg."

"Deedee, stop it," said Josh, "She's telling the truth,"

"How do you know Josh? She lied to us once, I don't think we can trust her or her friends," said Deedee

I was surprised when I heard this. Deedee seemed like a nice person. I never would've expected this from her. According to everyone else's look on their faces they were surprised too.

"Like I said before. We can't trust those rich snooty boarding school kids. They probably have a lot of secrets," said Dillion

He got that right. We have a lot of secrets. A lot! We all smiled as we passed their table. When we passed they became very quiet. Everyone stared at us. I smiled and said,

"Bye."

"Bye Cammie," said Deedee, fake smiling.

I knew better.

We walked out. I turned to my friends.

"You heard what she said right? Basically that's what she said to me, just without the venom," I said.

"Wow, I always thought that girl was a dumb blonde," said Bex, we laughed.

"It's time to get back to school," said Liz, looking at her watch

We started to walk again. Today was okay overall. I had a great time. When we neared the school gates, a commotion started.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 3

Boom! Boom! Gunshot after gunshot was aiming for us. Thankfully none of them connected to our bodies.

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Liz, freaking out

"Come on, "I told everyone, "Follow me,"

I started to climb the walls. Once we were on the other side the gunshots stopped momentarily. Then it started to rain bullets again. I grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him and signaled everyone to follow. There were four rose bushes and five rocks. I picked up the last rock and the rose bushed parted. It revealed a tunnel entering the school. Jackpot! We all crawled in. I pushed a brick and the passage way closed and lights came on. At the very end, I pushed another brick and we were in.

"Ok, that was terrifying," said Liz, with a horror struck face.

"Yeah, that was," said Bex, who is usually the one up for horror movies. Guess reality horror doesn't compare to fake horror.

"Why were they shooting at us?" asked Nick

"I don't know," said Zach, "But somebody does."

"I think we should talk to your mom, Cammie." Jonas said

"Yeah," said Macey, "She probably knows what's going on."

They all turned to me. I sighed, but they were right. The only person who's going to know what in the world is going on is my mother. I lead the way to my mom's office. I knocked on the door and called,

"Mom?"

"Come in," replied my mom, the headmistress.

We all entered her office. She looked up in surprise. Guess she thought she was only going to be talking to me.

"Oh," she exclaimed in surprise, "What can I do for you?"

"Well," I started but was cut off my Liz.

"We got shot at on our way back to Gallagher," blurted Liz.

"What," said my mother, "Are you guys okay?"

We all nodded

"What happened?" asked my mother

Since I didn't answer right away, Zach did for me. He told her what happened.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked

"No, unfortunately I don't. If I did, you wouldn't be allowed in town until all of this was solved." My mother said.

"Oh, okay." I said

"If you will excuse-me, I have to schedule a conference among your teachers." My mother said.

"Okay, see you later," I said

"Bye Cammie," said my mother, already tapping away on her computer keyboard.

I walked out of the room, followed by my friends,

"Wonder what's going to happen," said Grant

"Yeah," said Bex, "Do you think they'll move us?"

"I don't know, they might," I said, "To keep us safe."

"I couldn't imagine any other place as safe as Gallagher Academy," said Liz

"How about the White House?" asked Jonas.

"Well, that, but we can't all go and live in the White House Jonas," replied Liz

"What about Blackthorne?" asked Grant.

"Not all of the Gallagher students can crash there," I said

"It would be cool to have them over at our school," said Zach, waggling his eyebrows.

I smiled. It would be cool to see what Blackthorne was like but Gallagher would always be home to me. I could never leave my home. I wonder who those people were aiming at.

"Cammie, earth to Cammie," said Bex, waving her hand in front of my face

I realized that I had stopped walking.

"What?" I asked

"You were so out of it, Cammie," said Macey

We went into one of the common rooms. There were couches and a TV inside. On a table it had an I-pod and speakers connected. Macey went over and pressed party shuffle. All of a sudden Jesse McCartney's, _She's No You_ started to play. We were definitely in one of the 7th graders common rooms.

Bex put her hands up to her ears and demanded, "Turn that thing off!"

Liz, however, was enjoying it. She jumped up and started to dance. Typical Liz, I thought shaking my head. I looked over at Macey, I knew she hated Jesse McCartney as much as Bex but she just had an amused expression on her face. She was really enjoying herself. Bex tried to switch the song but Liz stopped her.

"Bex, just listen," said Liz

"Liz, how can you listen to Jesse McCartney?" yelled Bex, exasperated.

"Simple, I can," replied Liz, with a smile on her face.

Macey, Bex, and I all rolled our eyes at Liz's logic. Then Liz pulled me up to join her. If I was going Bex was coming with me. Bex wasn't going up there either if Macey wasn't going. Bex, Macey, and I just stared at Liz. She was jumping up and down having fun. We joined in. I looked at Zach. He was wearing an amused expression. We must look like dorks, singing and dancing to Jesse McCartney. I never had this carefree feeling until now. I was hanging out with my friends without a care in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 4

After that song, Clique Girlz came on. Okay, these 7th graders have horrible taste in music. It seemed as if all of these songs are from the clique soundtrack. The DVD was lying on the table. I held it up for everyone to see. Liz clapped her hands in glee, Macey kept on laughing at Bex, and Bex had a grimace plastered to her face. I laughed, she looked hilarious.

My watch beeped, I looked down and saw the time. It read, 4:46. Time to take off my brace. Yay! I unhooked my straps and pulled my brace off. I threw it onto one of the beanie bags. Macey looked at my leg and asked,

"Cammie, where's your brace?"

"Oh, I don't have to wear it anymore." I replied

"Okay," said Macey, staring at my ruffled pants leg

I bent down and fixed it. I looked back at her. She smiled. I rolled my eyes. Macey can be so weird when it comes to fashion and looking good.

I went over to the I-pod and started to look at the songs. I clicked on artists. I scrolled down to see if they had Katy Perry, they did. I looked at the songs and hit Self-Inflicted. I love that song. It started to play. We started to sing. We sounded pretty good. I looked at the boys, they were looking right back at us. Zach smiled and grabbed my hand. I fell into his lap.

"Hey," I said

"Hi," said Zach, "You dance very well."

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, get your bootie back on that dance floor and shake that tiny little butt of yours," said Zach, pushing towards the others

I smacked him. He can be so annoying sometimes. He smirked. I poked him, hard in the ribs.

"Ow, Gallagher Girl, that hurt," said Zach, pretending I hurt him.

I rolled my eyes at him

"Will you kiss is better?" asked Zach

I leaned into Zach and met his lips. What started as a soft kiss turned into a passionate make out. Someone cleared their throat. Zach and I broke away and saw everyone staring at us.

I sighed. Grant was wiggling his eyebrows at me. I smiled back at him.

That night, when we were all in our rooms, Bex pounced,

"Why are you so happy today?"

"I don't know, I just can't seem to stop smiling," I said, still smiling

"I think someone is in love," said Macey

I nodded my head in response. I was absolutely in love. I crawled under my covers and dozed off.

The next morning, I woke up by myself. It was 8:00. I decided that I would wake Bex up this morning. Macey was already up and Liz was in the shower. I grabbed a pillow and walked over to Bex's bed. Macey was watching me. She arched an eyebrow. I put a finger to my lips. She just shook her head. I hit the pillow to Bex's head. She flinched.

"Bex! Wake-up!" I shouted

"What?" she asked

"Wake-up Bex!" I yelled, again

"Cammie? When did you get up?" she asked

"I just woke up. I thought it would be fun to wake you up," I said, laughing at Bex.

Liz came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I came back out, only to have a pillow hit my face. I saw Bex smiling in victory. I shook my head. I quickly changed into my uniform and brushed my hair.

Macey beckoned me over to sit down. I sat down and she picked up her eyeliner and started to paste the make up on my face. When she was done she re-applied her lipstick. Bex came out of the shower and changed into her uniform. She put her hair into a ponytail.

We walked out of our dorms and went down to the Grand Hall. Breakfast was already beginning. We each grabbed a plate and got our food. I sat down at my table. Instantly after I sat down Zach sat down next to me.

"Good Morning Gallagher Girl," greeted Zach

"Good Morning" I replied

The other girls were shooting daggers in my direction. I looked away. They could have boyfriends too. Only if they talked and stopped acting all jealous. My mother climbed up to the podium and asked for everyone's attention.

"Yesterday afternoon, some students were attacked on their way to Gallagher. I am sorry to inform you that it is no longer safe here at Gallagher," my mother said


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 5

After my mother said those words everyone started to talk all at once.

"Why isn't it safe?" shouted a 7th grader

"Yeah, why?" said another student

The teachers tried to calm us down but it was no use, we wanted answers! My mother yelled into the microphone,

"Students! CALM DOWN!"

Everyone was startled and we, and when I say everyone, I mean staff and students alike, shut up. In a much soother voice my mother said,

"Please sit down."

While my mother was telling everyone to sit down and listen, I couldn't help but think,

What????? Why wasn't it safe anymore? This is the safest place in the whole entire universe I could possibly think of! How come? Was it because of those people who were shooting at us yesterday afternoon? Why?

I tuned in, my mother was beginning again,

"Gallagher Academy isn't safe anymore. I don't know about Blackthorne but it might be in the same situation. We have come up with a plan on how to keep you all safe for the semester." She paused for a breath. "Freshman and up will live in town for now. Students who are taking Cov Ops and Advanced Organic Chemistry will be given your legends during class. 7th and 8th graders, you will get to go and see Blackthorne. Today, only students taking Cov Ops and Advanced Organic Chemistry have classes. You will leave tomorrow morning. More information will be given to you during your classes or at your destination. Have a good day!"

My mother, the headmistress, climbed off of the podium and resumed her place at the teacher's table. She caught my eye and winked. Okay, I have no idea what that means but I think she's saying it's okay. I need serious help. I turned back to my friends.

"It's going to be okay, Cammie," said Bex

"Yeah, we'll be there for you," said Liz

"And if you get assigned Josh's house," Macey said, "I will seriously laugh, hard."

Bex glared at her. I sighed. Zach enveloped me into a hug. I felt better after that.

"Okay," I said, "I really don't care, as long as I have you guys, I'll be okay."

It was true. I really didn't have feelings for Josh anymore. I loved Zach!

At 11:40, we all parted, Jonas and Liz went to Advanced Organic Chemistry and Zach, Bex, Nick, Macey, Grant, and I went to the elevator. We each got scanned and rode down to Sublevel 2. We sat down and surprisingly Mr. Solomon was already there. He waited for everyone to arrive first. He got up from his desk and said,

"In these folders are your legends, schedules, and which house you are living at. Remember your legend." He walked and handed each of us a folder. When I got mine, he looked me in the eye. Spine-chilling.

I reached in my folder and retrieved my legend.

Name: Cameron Ann Morgan

_D.O.B: 09/18/92_

_House: The Abrams'_

_Father: John Abrams_

_Occupation: Owns local pharmacy_

_Age: 47_

_Mother: Joan Abrams _

Occupation: Stay at home mom

_Age: 45_

_Son: Josh Abrams_

_Age: 16_

_Junior at Roseville High School_

_Daughter: Joy Abrams_

_Freshman at Roseville High School_

_Age: 14_

_Also living there: Zachary Goode, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton_

_Schedule:_

_Period 1- Homeroom, Mr. Matthews_

_Period 2- AP English, Mrs. Richardson_

_Period 3- Algebra II, Ms. Russell_

_Period 4- P.E, Mr. Seacrest_

_Period 5- Lunch_

_Period 6- Geography, Mr. Smith_

_Period 7- Biology, Mrs. Wallick_

Aw, man. I have to live with Zach and Josh??? Why? Way too much teenage boy hormones in the air.

"Bex, what do you have?" I asked

We traded covers. I didn't have any classes with her except for P.E. and Lunch. Everyone has that the same. I sighed. I took a peek at Zach's schedule. He was in all of my classes.

"Hey I saw that," said Zach, teasingly, "Looks like we have all out classes together."

I smiled.

"More Cammie for me, less Cammie for Jimmy," said Zach

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, class dismissed," said Mr. Solomon.

We rode the elevator to ground level. The boys went to the East Wing while us, girls, climbed the stairs to our room. I took my suitcase out from under my bed. I started to pack "spy" things. The usual napotine patches, bugs, comm. units, video cameras,

etc. I stuffed those at the very bottom of my suitcase and piled clothes on top of it. I packed my school materials in my only school bag. I had one full suitcase like Liz and Bex. Macey on the other hand had two large suitcases. We all rolled our eyes. Typical Macey.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 6

The next morning, was our last morning at Gallagher Academy for this semester. Last night I asked Liz to see what Josh's schedule was. It was the same as mine. Which means I have all of my classes with Zach and Josh, both. We woke up around 8:00. We dressed into normal kid clothes and left our uniform on our beds. Chef Louis cooked a delicious five star breakfast for us. I couldn't thank him enough. I was sad to leave him. I loved all of his meals.

When it was almost time to leave for Roseville, my mother tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Freshman and up will leave first. You will have classes at Roseville from now on. 7th and 8th graders you will leave second and get settled at Blackthorne. You will have classes tomorrow. Have a wonderful semester."

I'm going to miss my mom. I'm not going to be able to see her anymore. When we went out to the front gates, there were ten vans. My mother was there to see me off. She pulled me into a hug,

"Cammie, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom," I said

"I love you," I said

"I love you too," my mom squeezed. She let go and I boarded the van. I sat in between Zach and Liz.

"Ready to become normal?" asked Zach

"No, I will never be ready," I replied

Zach chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to be normal either. I'll always be a spy on the inside." He said.

Zach got me. He knew that we'll always be a spy on the inside no matter what but on the outside we have to act like normal kids. Our van stopped in front of Roseville High. I gulped mentally. We got out of the van. Everyone was giving us the Gallagher glare.

"I think they like us," said Zach in my ear, sarcastically.

I followed the mass of students going through the front doors. Even though I memorized the map of the school and all of my classes I still pulled out the map and pretended to look at it. Zach came up behind me and whispered,

"Do you really need that?" he smirked.

"No, but Cammie, the new _normal_ kid, might." I replied, his smirk faded. I caught him off guard! Go Cammie!

I "found" my homeroom and walked in. I saw a girl sitting there, by herself, tapping away on her computer. I walked over and asked politely, "May I sit here?"

She looked up, "Depends on who you are,"

Okay, tough exterior and harsh attitude. "Cammie Morgan, heart-breaker." I introduced myself. The girl smiled to herself.

"Heard about you. Broke poor little Joshy's heart. Silver," she said

Finally breakthrough. I sat down beside her. "Silver? That's a weird name." I replied

"Well, you can call me Erin, but I probably won't answer," she said back

"What are you typing?" I asked, curious

"Oh, how Gallagher Academy is invading our school." She said

I must have looked really confused because the next thing she said was, "I have a blog. It's called the Vicious Circle."

I nodded my head like I understood what she was saying. I saw Dillion walk into the room. Oh, jeez. I have to deal with him too. Behind him was Josh. He looked bored and sat down right away. Dillion saw me and sauntered over.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The Gallagher Girl." He sneered

I glared at him and as civilly as I could I said, "My name is not Gallagher Girl."

"Oh, isn't it. Why are you here then? Did your rich little daddy run out of money to send you to Gallagher?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and were almost brimming over. I really wanted to punch his lights out. I looked away and saw Zach make a fist and fake-hit Dillion. I laughed, it would be funny to see Dillion writhing in pain like a little girl while he thinks he's the man. Dillion looked confused. I smiled sweetly. Looked him in the eye and said,

"No, my daddy decided that it was time for me to kick your ass. That's why I'm here." I said ferociously. It felt good. Dillion looked shocked.

"Watch your mouth, Gallagher Girl. You might have won this time but I'll get you next time." He growled

"Is that a threat?" I asked, "Because you're not suppose to threaten others. I could easily tell on you." I looked over to the teacher. He was introducing himself to us, new kids.

"Good Morning students. For all the new students, my name is Mr. Matthews."

He looked about twenty something years old. Really young looking. When the announcements came on, a girl started to talk. The girl had on a sweater and a white button down shirt.

"Good morning Roseville!"

"What is she, forty?" asked Mr. Matthews

I laughed to myself. I'm beginning to like Roseville. Then I saw Dillion scoff at me. Never mind.

Mr. Matthews handed out locker combinations to us, new kids. My paper read,

Locker Number

462

10-48-12

I went to my locker and tried it out. This was easy. Luckily, my locker was next to Bex's and Macey's. Liz was on Bex's right. I wonder where the boys' lockers are…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 7

"So, how's homeroom so far?" asked Bex

"It's okay. I met this girl Silver." I replied

"You already made a friend?" asked Liz

"I haven't talked to anybody yet," said Bex, "They all just keep glaring at me."

"Yeah," said Liz

I shrugged. Making friends always seemed easy for me.

"So, Macey has anyone asked you out yet?" I asked

"Have you run into Josh yet?" Macey retorted

"No, not yet. Hopefully I don't until school's over." I said, "I think we should head back, it's been 5 minutes already."

I shoved my books in and took out my things for next period. The bell rang before we could head back to our homerooms. We each said goodbye and went our separate ways. I went to AP English and Algebra II. It was a breeze. I learned all of this in 7th grade. Josh said hi to me in class but he didn't sit with me. He sat with Deedee. Looked like she had the same classes as us. Zach always sat behind me in class.

When it was time for P.E., uniform was necessary. Good thing I brought my P&E uniform. Bex, Liz, and Macey were all changed when I got to the locker rooms. I quickly changed and we headed out to see what "fun" we would have. I saw Zach in his uniform and he looked hot! His shirt hugged his muscles and his biceps. Grant and Nick were the same. Jonas just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Liz. Girls were swooning at the sight of their muscles. I wanted to kill every single one of them. And I could with the jump rope hanging on the wall. Macey and Bex must've felt the same way. Macey was glaring at the girls and Bex was grinding her teeth to together.

We walked over and passed some gangly gawking boys. Our boyfriends were looking jealous. I was surprised when Zach didn't come over and rush me back to the locker rooms.

"Hey," I said

"Cammie, I don't like the way those boys are looking at your body," said Zach, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, they're staring at me? I thought they were staring at you and all your muscles." I teased. I hugged him. I saw some girls glare at me. They can all they want. I can kick their ass in a second flat.

"Okay, kids. Today we're going to play soccer or volleyball." Our gym teacher, Mr. Seacrest said.

"Soccer, please soccer!" whispered Bex

I smiled at her. She loves soccer and she's pretty good at it. We all took a vote. Soccer won.

"Yay," said Bex, "Let's see how many we can score before 20 minutes into the game."

I laughed, "Don't get too excited! We all don't play soccer that well."

"Cammie! You're good at soccer, what are you talking about?"

Dillion who was only sitting a few seats away over heard us.

"Really? Little rich girl can play soccer? Well, let's see then."

"Fine," I replied back, "We'll see."

"Split yourself into two teams of fifteen." Shouted Mr. Seacrest. There were about thirty of us. Basically there was the Gallagher/Blackthorne team vs. the Roseville team.

We ran out onto the field. All of us girls were grinning like crazy. The guys just looked at us. I explained to them about how Bex taught us in 7th grade and they nodded. I saw Dillion walking over to us.

"Ready rich girls? Let's see what you got," He was looking at me.

Someone kicked the ball to me. Dillion walked over to the goalie. I can't wait to see he expression on his face when the ball gets past him! I kicked it hard. He dodged into that direction. He missed. I smiled to myself. This was turning out to be an okay day.

Zach came up to me.

"Bex said you were good, but they didn't say you could go all-star."

"You didn't ask." I blushed. Apparently I really impressed him.

Mr. Seacrest motioned for us that it was time to start. I nodded to Bex. She was good at stealing the ball. I was the fastest and most coordinated. Liz was good at blocking, believe it or not. She walked over and stood face to face with a glaring Roseville girl. She looked like a star athlete. Too bad she's no match for us Gallagher Girls. Mr. Seacrest threw the ball into the air.

Bex caught it with her foot and kicked it to Anna Fetterman. Anna kicked it to Kim, who started to race across the field, heading for me. She kicked it and it sailed over to me. I started to head towards the goal. Someone stuck their foot out to trip me. I jumped over it. I went around this huge guy blocking my path. With one swift move I kicked the ball into the goal. Plunk! It was a solid shot.

My team was yelling and whooping. The Roseville team looked shocked as well as half of my team.

The whole entire game was like this. Roseville had 5 points and we had about 26 points. We won, surprise, surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 8

Gym class was fun. When I entered the locker room, I got glares from the Roseville girls and high fives from the Gallagher girls. We did awesome. I quickly showered and changed out of my stinky uniform. My friends left me a note on my locker telling me they left already. I ran out of the locker rooms and to my locker. I stuffed my things in and raced to the cafeteria. I saw Macey and Bex in the lunch line. They waved me over.

"Hey," I said

"Hey," they replied

"So, where's Liz?" I asked, curious

"She's over there," said Macey, pointing at a table, "She's saving our seats."

I looked over to where she was pointing. I saw Liz feebly chewing and looking around.

"Oh, okay." I said

We got our lunches and headed for Liz. As we sat down, she opened her mouth and said,

"Hey guys,"

"Hey," said Bex

"Liz, do you know where the boys are?" I asked, curious

"No," she replied, frowning

"Do you know where they are?" I asked Macey and Bex

Macey didn't reply so I took that as a no and Bex shook her head. We finished our lunch and walked out of the cafeteria together. We started down our hallway to our lockers when we heard a loud crash.

Uh-oh, not this again!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 9

"What was that?" asked Liz, in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't know," said Macey, finally speaking

"I wonder what happened," I said,

Then another bang sounded out through the halls. Okay, you must be thinking, what the hell was that? Yeah, those were the exact thoughts running through my head.

"Weird," said Bex

We turned the corner to find four guys in black standing over four still figures. Those four _still_ figures were Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick! Inside my mind, sirens were blaring and lights flashing. I wanted to run over and check Zach to see if he was okay while the other side of me wanted to kill those guys and kill them slowly and painfully as possible. Which one should I choose? The girlfriend in me or the assassin in me? The assassin in me won out.

I charged at them and punched as hard as I could. The one I hit went down instantly. Guess they thought we would run away in terror and scream down the halls in fright. Guess again. We're Gallagher Girls and we don't runaway from a challenge. The black suit guy standing closest to me tried to punch me but I dodged and poked them in the ribs, hard. Macey and Bex were fighting the other two. Liz was standing off to the side, looking scared.

I was caught off guard by the one I was fighting. They knocked me to the ground. Liz ran over and jumped on top of the guy's back. She clawed at him. Poor guy, he has no idea what's coming after him. Liz was thrown to the ground. I saw this and smacked the guy upside the head. He tumbled to the ground joining his three other buddies.

"I say we drag them and stiff them into a closet," said Macey, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah," agreed Bex, "Look, there's one over there."

We quickly dragged the bodies over to the closet. Sticking a napotine patch to each of their foreheads, I tied their hands together and taped their mouths shut. After that, I ran over to Zach and kneeled. I touched his hand. It was cold.

No!!! This can't be happening to me! I don't want to lose someone I love again! I can't lose Zach. I felt pressure on my hand. I looked down at my hands wrapped around Zach's. His hand squeezed mine again.

"Zach?" I asked

His eyelids flickered like a light switch. He opened his eyes.

"Zach?" I called again

"Cammie," he croaked

"Hey," I said, a tear dripping down on to his shirt.

"Don't cry," said Zach, wiping a tear from my cheek.

He got up and winced. He took my hand and put it to his heart.

"You won't lose me," he said

"What?" I asked, completely flustered.

"You said that you didn't want to lose someone you love again."

"Oh, did I say it out loud?"

He nodded. I blushed. "Let's go before people come."

Zach leaned against a locker and slowly pushed himself up. He grimaced. I couldn't bear to look. He grabbed my hand again. I looked him up and down. I didn't see anything visible, but he probably had some broken ribs. I noticed he was slightly limping.

I tore my eyes away from Zach's almost lifeless body. Nick was leaning towards Macey and putting all his weight on one foot. Grant was trying to look all manly but he kept gripping his arm and biting his lip. Jonas was just completely confused. A bump was forming on top of his head.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Liz

"Well, we can call my mom first," I suggested

"What are we going to do with the hostages?" asked Bex

"I'm not sure." I said

"Maybe we should clean ourselves up first?" asked Zach

We looked at each other. Okay, cleaning up was definitely first. We looked like hell. Not exactly the best impression you want to give your new classmates.

"Let's go to the bathrooms," I said

"Okay," replied the others

We split up and headed to the bathrooms. Macey made a stop at her locker and pulled out a new shirt. Why am I not surprised that she keeps another wardrobe at school? Macey also got her purse with all the make-up. Nobody was in the bathroom at that time. Good thing. Macey whipped out her brush and started to untangle her hair. Bex was fixing her outfit. Liz sat on the sink doing nothing.

My shirt was ripped, exposing my tank top underneath. I took off my top layer. Macey handed me her spare shirt. I slipped it on. I didn't look half bad, but won't people notice if I changed my shirt?

"Everyone ready?" I asked

"Yeah, let's go," said Liz, "We don't want to miss the rest of the school day."

"Okay,"

We walked out of the bathroom to find the boys waiting for us. Zach was wearing a different shirt like me and Grant had a wrist wrap on his arm. Nick was limping and Jonas was plain nervous.

"You guys took a really long time," teased Grant

"Well we don't want anyone getting suspicious," I replied

"Right."

The bell rang and students piled out of classrooms. Time to go to class. Zach and I went to geography while the rest of them went to their separate classes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**As I walked into the classroom, many of the students glared at me. I ignored then and did a small eye roll. I heard Zach behind me chuckle and I smirked. We took the two empty seats in the back of the room.**_

_**I sat down in my seat and immediately the girl in front of me turned around and smiled. Let's see if you can guess who it was! Deedee! She smiled at me with enthusiasm and I emulated her expression.**_

"_**Hey Cammie! Hey Zach!" she said, waving a little**_

"_**Hi," I replied**_

"_**Look's like we have a class together," she said**_

"_**Yeah," I answered back, unsure where this conversation was going**_

"_**Do have any other classes with me or any of my friends?"**_

"_**Oh, I'm not sure. I wasn't really paying attention…" I said, hoping she wouldn't mention Josh or Dillion.**_

"_**That's okay. If you let me look at your schedule, I can tell you if you have any classes with my friends."**_

_**I had already figured out her plan, so I knew that by friends, she meant Josh. Unfortunately my mother was surprisingly nice about handling my schedule because Josh wasn't in any of my classes.**_

_**Beside me, Zach smirked at me and I knew something was up. I narrowed my eyes in his direction and tried to make out his expression underneath his annoying but really hot smirk. **_

_**The bell rang and the teacher announced that the assignment he had just handed out would be due next week. I got up and Zach followed but not fast enough before Deedee came up next to me and hooked her arm through mine. **_

_**She giggled and led me down the hall. Zach chuckled and followed us. I sighed and hoped that we were going in the right direction because everything was going a little fast. We stopped abruptly in front of a classroom.**_

_**Deedee waved goodbye and ran down the hall to her next class. Thankfully there was only one more hour to go before I could leave this school and…end up at Josh's house. Crap!**_

_**Zach went inside and I trailed behind him. We sat down in the very back as usual and the teacher introduced herself and began the lesson. Since I already studied these things in 7**__**th**__** grade, I didn't bother copying down any notes.**_

_**When the bell rang, signaling that the school day was over, I shot out of my seat and I heard Zach calling my name. The perks of being a really good pavement artist. I found Bex and Macey talking about all the stupid people at school.**_

_**Liz was over near the fountain with Jonas talking amiably about the new prototype that she had created the night before, a new tranquilizer pen. I smiled at their geek love. **_

_**I started walking around the school campus but when I turned the corner, a hand came over my mouth and I was being pulled into somebody's arms. I nudged the person in the stomach and they grunted in response and let go of me. **_

_**I turned around to find Zach doubled over. I rushed over and helped him up. He smirked at me and stood up to his full height. I grabbed his hand and we started walking back to where everybody was. **_

"_**Sorry," I said, hoping I hadn't hurt him that bad.**_

"_**It's okay. Just glad to know what the consequences are if I sneak up on you like that." he replied**_

_**I laughed and when we got back to my friends, I found them waiting for us with Josh and his sister, Joy. She had a video camera in her hand and was filming everything around us, namely Macey.**_

_**Josh barely said a word but led us to the buses. We climbed on and he sat down in a seat by himself. I sat down in a seat behind him with Zach in tow. The last person climbed on the bus and made a huge disruption. Guess who?**_

_**Dillion! That's right! He swaggered over towards Josh and Deedee and sat down across from them. He sneered at me and I glared at him. He turned his head ans started whispering to Deedee and Josh. **_

_**Once the bus reached Josh's stop he waved us off the bus. We started walking in total silence until Josh muttered something about how crazy his mother was. In the distance you could make out his mom waving on the porch to us. **_

_**I covered up a laugh and Zach smirked in response. Josh sighed and went up the porch. His mother kissed him and hugged his little sister before she grinned madly at us. I heard Bex then mutter, "Bloody hell!"**_

_**I smiled and said hi and introduced everybody. She ushered us in and said that she made apple pie if we would like a slice. We followed her while she gave the grand tour and took us to our rooms.**_

_**Us four girls would be staying in one room while Zach had one all to himself across from us. We went into our rooms and found that all of our luggage and stuff were already in the room, along with 4 twin sized beds.**_

_**We started unpacking and did our homework in record time. We really didn't know how long a normal kid would do their homework so we stayed in our rooms until Mrs. Abrams came in and said dinner was ready. **_

_**We left our rooms and saw that the table was set and all the food was laid out. Josh and his sister were already there and so was Zach. We sat down at the table and waited for the rest of the Abrams. **_

_**I ended up sitting in between Zach and Josh. I fidgeted and tried to breathe evenly. Zach took my hand and squeezed and I smiled back. This was going to be a long dinner.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mr. Abrams came in and sat down. We started eating dinner in silence when Mrs. Abrams suddenly asked,

"So Cammie, are you and Josh back together?"

I almost choked on my food. Bex's face was aghast and Liz looked shocked that she even asked. Macey swallowed and tilted her head, waiting for my answer. Fortunately, Zach answered for the both of us.

"Actually, Cammie and I are together,"

He held up out linked hands and Macey gave an approval nod. I exhaled internally and noticed Josh's disappointed look on his face. I gulped and continued eating.

"Oh," said Mrs. Abrams, completely red, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Zach replied

"Well, then," said Mr. Abrams, "Can you kids tell me about your school. I thought Gallagher is only for girls?"

"It is, but my school is doing and exchange with Cammie's school." said Zach

"Really? What's your school?"

"Blackthorne."

"I see, so it's another boarding school?"

"Yes,"

Dinner ended with Josh and Joy helping their mother cleaning up with the dishes while Mr. Abrams continued to grill us with questions about our two schools. I saw Macey roll her eyes and fake a yawn.

I giggled internally and winked at her. Ms. Abrams came back in and cleared away the rest of the dishes, saying,

"Let the kids go out and have fun. Stop asking them questions."

"Okay, dear."

We left the room and into the hallway near the front door. We decided to go out and find Grant, Jonas, and Nick. We stopped halfway down the block when Grant, Jonas, and Nick came up to us.

"What are you guys doing out here?" asked Liz

"We're staying at Dillions' and we're not exactly welcomed there." replied Nick

"I see," replied Macey, "Guess the whole family didn't ask you questions then, because they're so "fascinated."

Nick gave Macey a look and she shrugged her shoulders. We nodded knowingly and hung around until around eight. Bex, Liz, and Macey went inside while Zach and I stayed on the porch.

"I'm gonna kiss you now Gallagher girl."

He leaned in and all I felt were his warm lips. I breathed in his scent and boy did it smell really good. He pulled away and took my hand, leading me inside. We stopped across from the rooms and were at our separate doors. Before he went inside, he kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and went into the room. All three girls were on their beds looking at me. Macey was smirking, Liz had a notepad and pencil, and Bex was grinning. I groaned in protest but they wanted to know everything.

I told them what happened and Macey interpreted the meanings of the actions. Liz moved in closer and was rapidly taking notes. I laughed at Liz and soon we were all laughing at her. She looked up and asked, "What?"

That just made us laugh even harder. Around 11:00, we all fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, I woke up and got changed into jeans, a halter top, and a pair of flats. Macey did a natural look for me and I looked good. 

She was dressed in a dress, leggings, and combat boots. Bex was in jeans, tee with a cardigan, and flats. Liz was wearing jeans, a long-sleeve, and sneakers. We looked like "normal" teens, if you would call us that.

We walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Abrams making more pancakes and Joy eating and reading at the same time. Josh came down the stairs and said good morning to all of us. 

I felt his eyes trailing my body and I frowned. Couldn't he get it through his thick skull that I'm with somebody else and he and I are never going to happen ever again? 

I grabbed a plate and Mrs. Abrams gave me two pancakes. Macey took a piece of toast and munched in it. I heard footsteps heading for us and turned to see a sweaty Zach walk through the back door. 

His shirt was pressed against his well-defined chest. I shivered slightly and Zach smirked. Crap! He noticed me. I sighed softly and watched as Zach went to his room. 

He came back out ten minutes later, freshly showered and dressed in jeans, a tee, and Nikes. I finished my breakfast and Mrs. Abrams wisked my plate away. I thanked her and she smiled, going back to making more pancakes. 

We headed off to the bus stop and walked in total silence. On the bus we sat together and that's when Zach finally spoke to me. "Morning Gallagher Girl."

"Blackthorne Boy."

"What? No kiss?"

"Nope." I said, popping the "p"

"That's not very nice."

"Well, I'm not always nice."

"Guess, I'll have to get my kiss somewhere else."

"What?" I asked

"You seem aggravated."

"Do I? I didn't notice."

"Come here," he said, pulling me into a kiss

We pulled apart to see Josh glaring at us. I looked away but Zach just smirked. I gently slapped him and he shook his head. We got off the bus and walked into the school. It was the same treatment before. 

After the last bell rung, we went back to Josh's house. His mother left a note saying that it was the founder's parade and everybody will be there. We decided to drop by and see what's up. 

In the streets, there were tables set up and almost everybody was enjoying themselves with food, games, or just hanging out with family and friends. Zach and I held hands and walked down the streets. We saw Mrs. Abrams waving frantically at us and we wave back. 

We walked out of sight quickly before she came over and dragged us to her pie table and everything. I breathed a sigh of relief when we couldn't see her anymore. 

Grant, Bex, Macey, Nick, Liz, and Jonas were near the park and were talking quietly. Zach held up a finger to his lips and tiptoed towards Grant. All of a sudden, Grant was lying on his back.

I laughed and so did everybody else. Grant got up muttering about redemption. We laughed louder and got a few stares. Most of them belonged to a group of teens sitting under a tree. 

It was Dillion and a lot of people giving us the Gallagher Glare. I rolled my eyes and started walking over. Everyone followed me and stopped when we were facing Dillion and all of his little cronies. 

"Oh look, if it isn't the rich people coming to mock us."

"Oh look, if it isn't the idiot coming to get his ass kicked." replied Macey, crossing her arms

"Yeah right." said Dillion, "If you want a fight, we'll fight ya."

"Come and get it," I said, holding up my fists

"I'm not gonna hit a girl." said Dillion

"Well, good thing I can hit a boy."

I round-housed kicked his face and he fell backwards. I tried not to do it too hard but hey, I'm a spy. What can you do? His friends helped him up and they started fighting us. 

Zach pushed two of them to the ground and I kicked two more of them. Suddenly, I noticed that one of the people fighting us had really good skills and they weren't part of the group before. Were we getting tailed?

I signaled Zach and he nodded, confirming my thoughts. We were getting tailed, but by who? We soon had our answer when people in black came jumping out of the tree up top. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The figures in black jumped out from the tree and we started fighting them. Liz and Jonas gathered up all the Roseville students and had them far away as possible from the attackers.

The rest of us were throwing punches and kicking people all over the place. After one last slap of a napotine patch, all of them were knocked out. The Roseville students were looking at us in fear, awe, and shock.

We grinned and tied up the people and set them behind the tree where nobody could see them. Dillion came up to us and started talking,

"What the hell was that? You owe us some answers."

"Yeah!" agreed several others.

I looked at the crowd and noticed that Josh had that weird look on his face. I knew he remembered. Josh stepped forward and spoke, "I know."

"What?" asked Dillion, "You knew this whole time?"

"Yeah, but I just remembered."

"Okay, then." said Deedee, also coming forward

"We're spies." said Zach

"I don't get it." said Deedee

"We go to these schools that train us to protect our country and we grow up, working for the CIA, NCIS, FBI, etc."

"This is a lot to take in," said Dillion, shaking his head.

"Look, we have to report this incident to Cammie's mom and I guess you'll have to come,"

The Roseville students didn't look so happy about that. We led the way back to Gallagher and the gates automatically opened for us. We entered the school without the Code Red procedure.

We headed into the Grand Hall where my mother was already waiting for us. The Roseville townies sat down and my mother answered their many questions. She left the room and came back with Starbucks.

We each got one and I knew that the Roseville students won't remember a thing afterwards. They all left with an escort of the guards. My mother turned to us and we all started to speak simultaneously.

She held up her hands and said, "Congratulations."

"What?"

"You guys are the first to complete your mission."

"Huh?"

"You really thought Gallagher was unsafe anymore?"

"But you said so."

"What I said were all lies. Yes I did send the other grades to Blackthorne because they were on a mission too, but yours was to see how you would handle the situation back in Roseville."

"So it was all a mission?"

"Yes, and you all passed with flying colors. Not only did you bring the students back, but you only revealed facts and not clearance level information."

"Mom."

"Yes,"

"How did you know that we were coming?"

"Cameras around town and besides what kid doesn't like Starbucks?"

With that she left the room and we were sitting there in silence for a few minutes before we were yelling and cheering. We went back to our rooms to find that all of our belongings were back in their places.

Over the course of time, Zach and all the other Blackthorne students had to leave and get back to school. I smiled knowing that Zach would always love me and I would always love him, but you never know if things might change…


	25. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

Author's Note!!!

This story was supposed to stop around the eleventh chapter or something but you guys wanted more so I decided to add the sequel on to it, but this time I'm just gonna start another story so watch out for Another Day, Another Night.

So far I only have two chapters but I'm working on it. Oh, and my other fanfic Blackthorne and Gallagher Converge is going to be updated too. Just have to figure what's supposed to happen next.

-Silvrr


End file.
